


Best Christmas

by Useless



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless/pseuds/Useless





	Best Christmas

Percy had woken up at 6:00 a.m. It was Christmas his favorite holiday. Christmas was his favorite holiday because it was the only holiday he was able to spend with his mother when he was little. Smelly Gabe hated Christmas and always used to leave when the sun came out to go to a bar to probably get drunk. he hated the lights, the tree, and all the wasted money that came with buying Percy a gift. 

But this year it was different, he was spending this beautiful holiday with his mother and his boyfriend, Nico. 

Nico was not a morning person and didn't exactly hate Christmas but he didn't exactly like it. Percy was determined to change Nico's view on Christmas. Nico and him were 'asleep' in Percy's bed, Nico was asleep not Percy. 

Percy decided on being the chessy little fucker he is a straddled Nico. He kissed Nico's forehead and whispered "Wake up baby," in his hear. Nico groaned and opened one eye. "What do you want, Jackson?" he whispered sleepily. 

"A kiss and to cuddle by the fire. It's Christmas, c'mon Nico wake up." Percy whispered in Nico's ear. "No, I'm tired. Christmas is just another day. We can cuddle tomorrow. " 

Percy dramatically gasped at what Nico said. "Fine! I won't make us pancakes and hot chocolate,"Percy said knowing Nico loves it when Percy makes him breakfast.

"I don't care, Jackson." Nico groaned and buried his head into the pillow. Percy was about to give up and let Nico have a little bit more sleep, but Mrs. Jackson knocked on there door.

"Wake up boys! Santa came." Sally said from the other side. She has learned not to walk into Percy's room when Nico's there. Last time, she caught them making out naked in bed.

Nico instantly sat up and picked up Percy's shirt from the floor he put it on and slipped on Percy's jeans too. He ran out of the room. "Good Morning Mrs.Jackson" Nico said sweetly. Percy rolled his eyes and changed.

When he finished changing he was met with a beautiful sight, his beloved mother and his handsome boyfriend making a Christmas meal. Percy walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek, then he wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and lay his chin in Nico's shoulder. 

"Whatcha makin' beauty?" Percy asked. Nico bushed and pointed to the pan. "Pancakes, bacon and eggs." Nico responded. 

"You're so adorable." Percy sighed as Nico finished making the pancakes and started making three cups of hot chocolates. 

"No, I'm not Jackson. I'm the son of Hades, I can't be adorable. Scary, yes, but not 'adorable'" Nico made air quotes. Percy laughed. "Well, you're adorable to me, babe." Percy said as he helped Nico carry the plates of pancakes and cups of hot chocolate to the table. 

The Jackson's and Nico ate their breakfast happily. After they were done Nico offered to wash the dished and Sally agree. Nico quickly washed the dishes and went to sit in the couch by the Christmas tree. The tree was decorated in green and red lights and had ornaments of many different colors. Percy sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him into his lap. 

He pecked Nico's cheek and Nico blushed. Sally came to join them and smiled at their affectionate actions. "Are you guys going to open the presents or do I do it for you?" Nico pulled away from Percy so he could stand up. Percy went to get the three presents with his name. He opened the blue one that was from Sally, which was a bag of blue candy.

"Thanks mom, just like the old times." Percy said and pecked her cheek. He opened a red one from Nico. He raised an eyebrow at it. Since, when did Nico get presents for anyone. He opened it and found a photo of them.They were in the beach at camp and Nico was on Percy's shoulders. Nico was kissing Percy's cheek and Percy was smiling brightly. 

"I love it! Thank you so much Nico," he kissed Nico quickly, he didn't want to get carried away because his other was there. 

He opened the last one, which had a blue tag on it. 

'To my dearest son   
\- Poseidon' 

Percy opened it and found a shield with two dolphins on it. it wasn't to heavy and it could turn into a necklace. "Thanks Dad," Percy said out loud, hoping that his dad heard him. 

Sally opened her presents and found a shirt that said 'Best Blue Food Chef Ever' in blue letters, of course. "Thank you Percy." Next, she found a letter from Paul, who was away visiting his ill mom. Lastly, she found a gift from Nico it was a black gardening pot.

"It's magically altered to grow a seed within a day." Nico explained. Sally smiled at his and thanked him.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Percy asked Nico. Nico looked at him surprised. 

"I-I got pr-presents." Nico stuttered out, Percy nodded and went to go pick up the present Sally gave to him. He opened up the gift wondering why someone would get him presents. He opened it and found an aviators jacket exactly like his old one. He put it on, it fit his perfectly. "Thank you so much Mrs. Jackson," he kissed her cheek. 

"How many times do I need to remind you? Call me Sally. You're welcome dear, I remembered how much you used to love your old one." Sally told him. 

"i got you something too, babe." Percy told him. "I rather give it to you alone, though,' he sent his mom an apologetic stare. 

"No worries dear. I'm going to go plant something in the pot Nico gave me," he pecked both the boys cheeks and left. 

"So, what did you get me, Jackson?" Nico asked him. Percy pulled Nico into his lap. 

"I got you this." Percy said and gave him a small box for him to open. Nico opened it and found a ring. Nico's eyes widened. "It's a promise ring, not a wedding ring." Nico exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Don't scare me like that Jackson." Nico whisper yelled.

Percy chuckled. "Anyway, I want to promise you that'll stick by your side, forever. I know that being a demigod would make this difficult but I love you and I'll do anything to keep this promise." He slipped the ring into Nico's finger.

"That's so sweet Jackson. You're such a chessy boyfriend, but I love you too." Nico said. 

Percy leaned in and kissed Nico. The kiss was slow and sweet. It showed how much they loved each other and how hard they were going to try to keep the promise. 

Nico pulled away. "Thank you for sticking with me all this time. I know I can be a pain in the ass, like this morning, but it was the best Christmas ever, you've made it the best Christmas ever." He kissed Percy again, but this time it was a little bit more passionate. They both stood up and walked to Percy's room without breaking the kiss. 

Percy pushed Nico against the door and Nico moaned. Percy sucked a love bite on Nico's neck to mark him his, while Nico moaned out his name and begged for more. Both boys became more eager and before they knew it they were lying in bed panting and sweating while they cummed. 

"I love you so much Percy." Nico said breathless.

"I love you too." Percy responded while panting.

Nico lay his head in Percy's chest and Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. The rest of this beautiful Christmas consisted in them cuddling, kissing and sharing I love you's.


End file.
